With You
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: Two people, seeming not to like each other so much, spent sometimes together sharing some moments of their life.
1. Chapter 1

_**With You**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Lily Evans frowned, discovering her favourite lake side place occupied with a couple of books and parchments. It's afternoon time and the place was quiet packed with the students all around. She looked around to find out the owner of those books and found herself staring at a very popular figure of Hogwarts, whom she happened to dislike a little bit. Well, not little, a lot actually. She frowned even more. It's seemed that the person was not at all interested in reading to her, as he's busy exploring the surroundings and was standing quiet far away from his books. So, she decided to talk if he'd leave the place in a while or not, may be then she'd find another place for herself or would go to the library.

"Black!" she called out, trying hard not to sound so rude.

He was so busy watching a group of Slytherines on the other side of the lake that he didn't hear her.

"Black," she called him again, taking her steps towards him.

He didn't turn to look at her but showed some movements to let her know he's listening.

"How long you'll stay here?" she asked. She noticed him staring the Slytherines and sighed. She thought may be he's planning something to prank them, again.

"What have you got to do with that?" He asked rudely, turning his attention to her.

"I usually sit here, you know. That's why I am asking, if you are leaving in a while or..." Lily stopped as she looked him turning away from her and again concentrating on those Slytherines. There's some loud sounds as if they were celebrating something, which made Lily to look at them too. After two seconds or so she again turned to carry on her conversation but found Sirius still staring at them. She followed his eyes and found them laying upon on a particular Slytherine and only then she realized he'd no intentions to prank them then, all he was doing, observing a particular Slytherine.

"You can sit. I'll leave," said Sirius, still looking at them.

Lily didn't bother him and moved away. She sat down beside the lake. She found a piece of parchment in which Sirius was doing his History of Magic's assignment and had a look to find out loads of mistakes. Soon, Sirius joined her. He sat down beside her and proceeded to arrange his books. Lily handed him his assignment.

"There's a lot of mistakes in your assignment." Lily informed him.

"I know." He replied back, not making eye contacts.

"And still you are not bothered to correct them?" Lily was little surprised.

Sirius gave her a long look before answering, "If i knew what mistakes I'd done, I'd probably prefer to avoid them.. Miss Lily Evans."

"Oh," Lily agreed. "Here, let me revise your essay." She took away the parchment from him before he could protest. Well, as if he'd.

"You'll check this! For me!" Sirius exclaimed.

"yes." Lily gave a small smile, "Remus won't check it, this time," She said between her spells.

"What do you mean?" Sirius frowned listening her.

"Everybody knows, something's is going wrong among you four," said Lily, without looking at him.

Sirius didn't replied. It's been one week now, they still hadn't spoken to him.

"Do you ever pay your precious attention to Professon Binns? I don't think so," Lily souned a little irritated. "You and potter either seem to gossiping or sleeping the whole class. I never have watched you two taking notes."

"Remus always does." Sirius said in defence.

"Yeah, and you never feel it necessary to hear a word, do you?"

"Yeah, right." Sirius smirked.

The group, on the other side of lake appeared again from behind a tree and again Sirius found himself observing them unknowingly.

"Here you're." Lily handed the notes to him, again.

"Thanks." Sirius murmured.

"He's your brother, isn't he?" She asked, finding him staring at that particular boy again.

"Yeah," Sirius took a deep breath, "He is. He's my brother," He turned to look at her, but just for a second, to give her a nod, "My younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. My mother's boy." He chuckled. "My mother is a very charming woman, you know."

"Is she?" She asked, looking excited.

Sirius laughed, first time in that whole week.

Lily looked confused.

"You know what Lily Evans, I enjoy talking with Muggle-borns who doesn't have a slightest idea about my family," He laughed, in a burk-like-way, "unlike half bloods and purebloods."

"I know about Blacks. It's been almost 5 years now and I'm.."

"A bookworm, I know." Sirius completed her sentence.

"You're irritating, Black. Really," Lily commented.

"I know," Sirius agreed, "By the way, where's your boyfriend, Snivellus? Hardly see him you nowadays."

"Number one, he's not my boyfriend, number two, he's name is Severus and number three, it's none of your business with whom i hang around or not."

"You too have got a problem with him, haven't you?" Sirius smirked.

Before Lily could answer him he spoke again. "Oh, here he comes," He teased, his eyes fixed on that group of Slytherine. "Long live Snivellus," He snorted.

Lily looked up to see Severus joining the group followed by Avery and Mulciber.

"Stupid, idiot git he is. Loser." he said, chewing his words.

"Black!" Lily complained, "You hate him for no reason and thats too Potter. Why don't you two just leave him alone?"

"Leave him alone! Why don't he leaves us alone? Always follows us around, tries to get us expelled." Sirius complained back.

"Becuase you all annoy the hell out of him, all the time."

"Yeah, like we don't have got other works to do." said Sirius.

"Have you?" Lily asked him with disbelief, "Oh yeah, Detentions! The most important work for you. Can't even live a week without that, can you?"

"Nah, not possible." Sirius smirked.

Lily ignored him. "You're leaving, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah. Who wants to chat with you either." Sirius replied.

Lily didn't wait for his disappearance and started to read her Potion book. After some seconds she turned back to him to find out why he was taking so much time to leave and found him staring at that Slytherine group again, with hatred in eyes this time.

"Stop staring them like that." Lily demanded.

"Got a problem with that? Close your eyes then." Sirius looked back at her just to answer her and again turned to the group as if trying to burn them with his eyes.

Lily snorted.

"Will you do your friend a favour, by telling him to stay away from my brother? Or, I'm gonna Kill him."

Lily's feelings toward Sirius became soften all on a sudden. She herself didn't like Severus's company nowadays, how'd Sirius tolerate them around his brother.

"I'm not talking to him." Lily said, with a low sad voice.

"Good for you." said Sirius, still his full concentration was on those Slytherines. Then he turned to face Lily, "What's made you to take this wise decision by the way?"

"Nothing much, it's just a matter of time. Everything's gonna be allright," Lily smiled, "A lillte bit of misunderings, egos, distances and all are important in friendship, they make the frienship stronger."

"Lines from muggle books, aren't they?" asked Sirius, his legs were half flexed and his elbows were resting on his corresponding knees, right hand holding his left wrist. Some of his front hair fell into his eyes.

"Yeah, kind off." Lily informed. "So, don't be sad. Your friendship will grow stronger after this short separation." She cheered him up.

Sirius sighed. He didn't drag the topic. She couldn't guess the situation he's going through. His mistake would remain as a dark mark in their friendship, even if they'd forgive him.

"Potion's your favourite subject, isn't it?" He asked, to change the topic.

She nodded.

"I, actually heard him saying the word Mudblood," Lily decided to share with him, not knowing why.

"He dared to call you Mudblood!" Sirius was in hell shock. "James gonaa hex the hell out of him, if he ever hears this."

"No, not me. He's saying something like that... I actually don't know what's all that about, but he did use the word and we have a fight over that." She said, causually.

"Oh." Sirius paused, "Does it sound offensive to you, the mudblood? I mean, most of the Muggle-born doesn't seem to bother by this word."

"Oh no... not that much, but as it's a prohibited word in the wizard world, we mustn't use it. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged, "I mean, I never new it's a offensive and prohibited word, not before I start Hogwarts."

"Huh!" Lily was shocked, "And people say you belong to the most noble and ancient house of Blacks, one of the ancient pureblood family blah blah blah."

"Yeah, right, I do belong them and may be that's why I didn't know about it's being the offensive word. My mother hardly use the word Muggle-born, she always says mudblood, and it looked okay to me" As Sirius found Lily's staring gaze on him and he tried to explain more, "I mean, pureblood, halfblood, mudblood... it didn't seem too odd to me." Sirius said in embarrassment.

"Black, you're such an idiot, you know." said Lily.

"Yeah I know." Sirius smiled.

"I was looking for books about pureblood families, why most of them are so proud of their blood..."

"I have one. Want it?" Sirius teased her.

"You have! Will you lend me the book, for a while?"

"Lend!" Sirius exclaimed, "You can have that, for forever. I'll be pleased."

"No.. you shouldn't give that to me. That's must be your Family's book and you may have to pass that to your next generation."

"What?" Sirius thought she's out of her mind, "Who wants to pass that bloody book to their next generation. I am certainly not going to teach my future children about blood purity and all. That's horrible. I'd have disposed the book anyways, so you can have it, no problem. I'll bring that to you, today, if possible."

"There's no doubts that you are a shame to your family." Lily found herself smiling at him.

"Yeah... I'm... but not for so long. They are going to disown me, very soon." He said in a low voice.

"Oh... I am sorry about that."

"Oh, no. Please, don't be sorry about that. I'm very much happy, you know. Finally." Sirius sighed, "Only one thing I'm going to miss, Reg." He searched for his brother, his eyes travelling around the lake to catch a glimpse of his brother.

"Your brother?" Lily asked, her eyes also trying to find him. But that group of Slytherine was nowhere around them.

"You can still talk to him, can't you?" Lily was confused.

"When the family disowns you, Lily Evans, other members of the family are forbidden to have contacts with them." Sirius emphasised his very words.

"Oh..."

"And Reg'd never want to contact me," Sirius smiled ruefully.

Lily didn't know how to response back.

"Well, Lily Evans, it's nice to talk to you. You can be sweet enough sometimes not to give innocent people like us a hard time, if you ever want 'course." Sirius stood up to leave.

"Innocent and you?" Lily looked up at him.

"'Course." Sirius laughed and Lily joined him.

"Bye." said Sirius.

"Bye, and don't worry about your friends. Everything gonna be all right." Lily smiled.

"Sirius," Came a voice from behind, as if it's waiting for Lily to finish her line. Sirius turned to see Remus standing a little away from them.

"Told you." Lily's smile broadened and Sirius looked at her, amused.

"Thanks." He was really very thankful to her, as if she's the one making Remus to come and see him.

"Wish me luck too." said Lily.

"Wish you luck! For what!" Sirius was confused, "OWLs is still one month away."

Lily folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah.. now I've got you. You don't need luck, you know, you need suggestions and I'm going to give you one," Sirius gathered his books and parchments. " Stay away from Snivellus if you know what's good for you."

Lily was about to protest but Sirius spoke again.

"Oh, here he comes. You don't even need luck Evans, this git will not leave you alone by any means." Sirius said indicating Severus who's comming towards them. Lily followed Sirius's eyes and found Severus approaching towards her.

"Bye." said Sirius. Lily didn't looked back at him but before Severus came and joined her she heard Remus asking Sirius, "What were you doing with Evans?" and Sirius answering, "Dating her." with a irritated voice.

..

..

..

.

 **AN: Peace can be found even from the places you have never thought you could.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **please review**

 **KK.**


	2. Chapter 2

I **do not own Harrypotter, JKR does**.

.

.

"Hey Evans!" Sirius called Lily from behind when she was heading for great hall to have lunch

"What is it Black?" Lily stopped and asked him, a bit irritated with his sudden interruption.

"Ohw! Why are you getting hyper Lily Flower?"

"Speak out Black. I haven't got whole day to listen you."

"You were nice with me last week. What's the matter now? Has old Snivelly asked you to avoid me?" Sirius joked.

"He's Severus not Sni... huh! Leave it. And no, he hasn't. I have my own brain to take decisions whom I should avoid or not. Now will you excuse me if you are done with your time pass. Go find someone else."

"Evans! Evans! Take it easy girl. I didn't mean to irritate you. I just wanted to thank you for your support. Everything's fine now. They are talking to me again. It's all same again. Thanks."

Lily studied him for a moment. Yes, he was happy again. He was his previous self again. He was roaming with potter again and also pulling pranks on people. That's bit irritating but apart from that she really was feeling happy for him. If only thing she had ever loved about Marauders, was their unbreakable friendship which many a times made her a bit jealous too.

"Hmm. Good. Have fun pranking people." She said rudely.

"Oh God! You are upset because of that prank on Snivellus?"

"It would be very nice of you if atleast in my presence you call my friend Severus."

"Severus! Okay fine if you care so much I will call him Snape. Fine?"

Lily nodded and smiled.

"That's great. Listen I was saying..." he growled in the middle of sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing. Can you wait for two minutes? I will be back in a second. Don't go, okay." Sirius said and disappeared behind a pillar without giving Lily any chance to protest.

As soon as he was out of Lily's sight he took out the two mirror from his pocket and discovered his best friend's face there.

"What is it prongs?"

"What the hell are you doing with Evans?" James demanded to know.

"I am sure the map wasn't showing but we were kissing actually."

"I will kill you padfoot."

"Prongs! Stop acting like girls. I was just..."

"Wait a minute?"

"What?"

"Slytherines are coming in your way."

"What? Evans! Okay Bye."

"Yeah, I am comming too."

Sirius pocketed the mirror and came out behind the pillar to discover two slytherines joining them.

"Hi Cissy. Hello Malfoy." greeted Sirius.

"Hello Traitor." replied Malfoy, "Hanging around with mudbloods huh?" he said eyeing Lily.

"Dare to call her that again." In a second Sirius' wand was pointed to Malfoy's neck.

"Baby boy! Trying to threaten me? Do you even have the slightest of idea what I am?"

"A dirty Malfoy. That's all I need to know about you, death eater."

A jet of silver light and Malfoy was on the floor on his back. Malfoy stood up and about to cast another spell.

"Try it Malfoy and trust me you will regret it. This time it was only a shield charm. It will be a dark magic next."

"You are trying to threaten me with dark magic Black? Me?" Malfoy whispered dangerously.

"Lucius." Narcissa interrupted.

But he avoided her. And here Lily was continuously trying to stop them. But all in vain.

"Yes, I am. 'cause unlike you I am not that expert in dark arts," smirked Sirius, "I don't know the counter curses you know but I know a great deal of Dark incantations and I bet you, you haven't hard most of them. They are private. Black's secret. So go on if you dare. I am too good in duelling."

"Lucius! Let's go." Narcissa said urgently.

"I am not afraid of him."

"He's not lying. He's mad. Let's go. And you are a head boy. Don't get yourself into trouble. Move."

"I will see you." said Malfoy and left with Narcissa.

"I am looking forward for it."

"You know dark magic?" Lily asked.

"Yeah... but realx I don't use them."

"You!"

"Oh c'mon Evans. I am the heir of the darkest family of Britain. What do you expect from me? I am grown up learning magics both dark and simple. When I was in first year I couldn't even differentiate what's dark and what not. James and Remus helped. I stopped doing those magic. But oneday Remus was attacked by a slytherine and I couldn't done anything. I realized I shouldn't stop learning them. And I dont usually enjoy holidays in my home so I prefee to lock myself in my family library."

"But you don't use them, do you?"

"Heck, no. I don't even know how to cast them properly. Most of them I mean. I only know the counter curses for safety."

"But you said.."

"I lied."

"But... Narcissa seemed afraid of your dark magic skill "

"Haha... last summer I cast a dark magic on Bella and refused to take that back by saying I don't know the counter curse. Mother searched half the library for counter curse 'cause she didn't know either. But I lied." Sirius smirked again.

"You are impossible.'

"Yeah I am. But trust me, I am not like them. I don't use dark magic. And the one I use on Bella wasn't very harmful either."

"Black! I trust you. Relax."

"Thanks. Btw, here I have got that book for you." he passed her a book from his bag.

"Oh, Thank you so much. I will return this soon."

"It's okay you can have it."

"You are not to hate everything related to your family Black. If you haven't learnt to hate muggles by reading this book then I am sure your future generation won't also. I will return this." Lily left without waiting for an answer.

"Oi! Everything's fine?" Prongs joined him.

"Yep."

"Where are they?"

"Left."

"What happened? Why are you sounding down?"

"Nothing. I am hungry."

"Me too. But where's Evans?"

"Great hall."

"Are you alright mate?"

"I am fine James."

They left for the great hall too.

.

 **KK: Leave a review :)**


End file.
